Spiderman and the Vlogger
by dontstopbelieving123
Summary: Gen is Peter's best friend and is trying to get into film school by taping vlogs of her and Peter while they waste time in Yearbook. Will she get to learn the secret he's been keeping? Will they become more than friends? Idk you read it and figure it out. Takes place in 2012 movie world cuz Garfield's such a hottie. Enjoy ps sorry for the bad summary but again enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Ok just gonna see how this goes so I hope you enjoy it :D P.S. if you really wanna know this fic is sort of inspired by the Lizzie Bennet Diaries on youtube check it out. It's Amazing!**

I straightened my hair a bit and looked into the camera ready to film my first vlog for youtube.  
"Ok you can do this Gen people do it all the time why can't you" I told myself. I took a deep breath again and pressed record.

"Hello there internet I'm Gen and-"  
"What are you doing?" my best friend Peter asked me as he walked into the room.  
"And this my bestie Peter" I said throwing him down in front of the camera with me. He looked at the camera awkwardly and waved.  
"Are we even allowed to do this?" he asked me.  
"Last week we ditched yearbook to get some burgers and no one cared I think we can do this" I told him.  
"Why are we doing a vlog?" I turned to the camera.  
"Anyways I'm Gen spelled G-e-n but pronounced like Jen or Genevieve. Which is the stupidest name ever cause it sounds like the name of a french poodle" Peter laughed at that. I stuck my tongue out at him.  
"Now to answer my bestie's question I'm making this vlog to get into film school because they told me to start making videos on youtube so they could see some film experience on my resume. Does that answer your question?" I turned to Peter.  
"Why are you so smiley?" he randomly asked.  
"Because people smile on youtube and I'm glad you're here with me because you're a nerd and people like nerds. We could be like the vlog brothers"  
"No" he laughed.

" And what was that you were saying about me being a nerd?"  
"Oh please yesterday you were writing out the formula for the Molotov cocktail"  
"No I wasn't"

* * *

I was testing out my camera making faces into it and I saw Peter doing something in the background.  
"What are you doing Pete?" I asked.  
"Writing out the formula to a Molotov cocktail. And no it's not a drink it's an alcohol bomb"

"Did we have to do that for homework?" I asked.  
"No just testing this out myself"  
"Nerd" I mouthed to the camera.

* * *

"Hang on let's see what type of shirt Gen's wearing today since she's having so much fun calling me a nerd" he unzipped my jacket revealing my Captain America t-shirt.  
"Oh look at that a Captain America t-shirt. Clearly we all know now who the real nerd is and by the way I have footage of you being a nerd too"  
"You took my camera?" he smiled mischievously at me.

* * *

Peter grabbed a hold of Gen's camera while she was working on the computer. She barely noticed him grabbing it since her headphones were up so high. This moment was too good to not be on camera.  
"WHEN HE OPENS ARMS AND HOLDS YOU CLOSE TONIGHT IT JUST DON'T FEEL RIGHT CAUSE I CAN LOVE YOU MORE THAN THIS YEAH!" she sang to one direction.

* * *

Peter started imitating my singing.

"At least I'm prettier than you" I shouted over his loud obnoxious singing  
"Really Gen? Really?" he asked I shoved him on the shoulder making him chuckle.  
"Nerd" I shouted at him.  
"Bigger NERD" he shouted back.  
"Anyways this is the yearbook room where I will be shooting most of my videos because the last things Peter and I tend to do in this room is work on yearbook" I muttered to the camera. We sat in silence for a moment.  
"So that's it hope you enjoyed my first vlog youtube bye" I waved to the camera.  
"Bye Gen's mom aka the only person who'll watch this" Peter waved to the camera.

**Yeah woooo there's the prologue alright hope you liked it bye!**


	2. Chapter 1

__**Hi guys thanks so much for all the positive reviews on the last chp I didn't think I would actually got any so they made me very happy. Now here is chapter 1 :D  
**

_I turned my camera on record._  
_"Hi me again and-"_  
_"GUESS WHO'S BIRTHDAY IT IS?" Peter interrupted me as he slapped a party hat on my head and blew a noisemaker in my ear._  
_"Are you just going to interrupt me on every intro?" I asked._  
_"Quite possibly" he said as he sat in the rolling chair next to me._  
_"Yes for any viewers out there wondering it's my birthday" I smiled at the camera a bit embarassed._  
_"She's really old like 17 now" he commented and then he dropped this huge bag in my lap._  
_"Are these presents?" I asked._  
_"Maybe?"_  
_"If it's a frog I'm going to kill you"_  
_"She's terrified of frogs" he whispered to the camera. I opened up the present and first found a big jar of Nutella._  
_"Oh my gosh you're my best friend ever" I said as I quickly opened it and grabbed for some spoons I had on hand. _

_"Why do you have spoons at your desks?" he asked as I handed him one.  
"Because I spend half of my time eating in here so I might as well bring silverware" I scooped a handful and so did Peter. I ate my spoonful while he just smeared it on my nose and laughed. I got revenge and got a spoonful and smeared it on his face._  
_"You just made me waste two spoonfuls of deliciousness" I told him as he laughed and I laughed with him._  
_"There's more by the way" he said. I looked in and found a t-shirt that had a TARDIS on it._  
_"I have no clue what that is but I'm assuming that's Doctor Who right?"_  
_"Yes, how'd you know I love Doctor Who?"_  
_"Because you asked me if I watched Doctor Who the other day and I said no and you said to go get a life and watch it cause it's the best show ever"_  
_"You actually remembered?"_  
_"Yeah?" I was about to talk but he cut me off._  
_"But wait there's more" I reached in for the last present and found a pair of black RayBan sunglasses._  
_"Oh my gosh we can match now" I said. He nodded and I hugged him._  
_"See ladies now if you are looking for a 17 year old man and live in the New York City area Peter Parker is your guy. He likes long walks on the beaches and-" I didn't get to finish it as Peter turned off the camera in embarrassment._

* * *

Peter and I waited at the stop light to cross the street.  
"So what are we doing tonight?" he asked.  
"We?"  
"Yes we, did you suddenly forget that we've always been with each other on our birthdays? Did you think that was going to end because you turned 17?" he asked. The light turned and we walked across the street.

"Well you, Mr., have been a busybody lately"  
"Well not tonight, tonight it's just you and me old pal" he threw his arm around my shoulder as we walked together.  
"Old pal?" I laughed. "When did you suddenly start talking like Jay Gatsby?"  
"Longer than you think Sport" he said making me laugh again.  
"Since it's my birthday can you show my how to ride your skateboard?" I asked looking at his skateboard that was popping out of his backpack. I had asked him multiple times before but he never let me do it because he had a fear that I would break it and that I would actually injure myself more. He contemplated my wish for a moment.

"If you wish to break your head open today then sure" he sighed.  
"I am not that klutzy"  
"Right when you tripped over threshold to go into English class today you were just trying to show us all how graceful you are?" We walked to a secluded area or at least an area that had less than 20 people around. It is New York after all there's barely a place where you can find yourself to be alone.  
"Alright you sure you want to do this?"  
"Yes turn me into Tony Hawk dude" I tried to sound like a skater. He shook his head at me and then made me place my hands on his shoulder to test out my balance first. I saw people looking at us sweetly like they thought we were a couple. I just ignored them it's not like I didn't notice those before, we were just friends and besides he had a girlfriend named Gwen and she is amazingly sweet,pretty, funny, and everything awesome so obviously there's no way I could ever compare to her.

I tried moving the board side to side without falling while holding onto him and that went successfully. Then he showed me how to go straight which wasn't that hard, but when it came to stopping though...that was difficult.  
"Lean back" Peter advised once I realized I was going slightly downhill and picking up speed.  
"I'll fall"  
"It's better to fall then crash" his was a bit late in saying that because right as he began that sentence I ran into a fire hydrant and fell on my face. I quickly jumped up and pretended that, that didn't just happen although I noticed my hand was bleeding a bit.  
"Are you alright?" he asked as he ran up to me.  
"I'm fine did I break your board?" I asked nervously.  
"Yeah it's fine" he said incredulously "You sure you're ok?"  
"Just a little blood on the hand" He rolled his eyes at me and we started to head to my house. My house isn't the greatest it's your basic three bedroom house with a small living room and kitchen. When we walked in I saw my mom making some sort of amazing pasta dish for me.

"You two are home late. Were you two out partying?" she asked and then laughed at her joke. She knew the last thing we would ever do would be to go to a party.  
"Hi Mom" I greeted her throwing my backpack on the couch.  
"Hello sweetie"  
"Hi Mom" Peter joked. He had been over to my house so often that he started calling my mom "mom" just cause. My little brother Nicky actually thought he was related to us.  
"Hi sweetie" my mom smiled at him. My 7 old brother ran out of his room.  
"Hey Peter" he nodded at him trying to seem cool.  
"It's alright not like I'm here" I said to Nicky.  
"Happy birthday Genny" he greeted me.

"Thank you" I hugged him.

"Sweetie I said no boys till your 20. Oh never mind it's just you Pete" My dad said as he walked through the front door.

"haha" Peter made a fake laugh.  
"You know he scare's me sometimes. I've been on paintball trips with you guys and it's terrifying" he whispered to me making me smile. Oh paintball trips were the best with him they usually involved me running around a field while everyone shot at me and Peter ducked behind me for safety.

"So since everyone is here dinner is ready. Go ahead birthday girl you get the food first"  
"Awww thanks mommy" We suddenly heard the sound of police sirens outside our window.  
"Third time this week. I think it's time we move soon if there's going to be crime in the neighborhood every week" my dad said to my mom.  
"It's New York, James crime's everywhere" I heard my mom respond.  
"Well what about New Jersey?" my dad suggested. I tried to ignore what they were saying. It's not like I hadn't heard this conversation before. My dad had been really overprotective lately because something happened while we were gone on our camping trip a couple months ago. I had heard a couple whispers from him and people at school about some sort of lizard man that attacked New York and my school nearly being blown to pieces but it didn't seem real. But now my dad really wants us to move to New Jersey where it's "quieter and safer" according to him.  
"Hey sorry but I have to go my Aunt May said she needs me at home for something" Peter said as he leaned in the doorway making me come back to reality.  
"Really?" I asked feeling a bit disappointed, I mean it's not like I had anything exciting planned but he made my birthdays fun. He nodded.  
"I'm sure she'd understand if you stayed for dinner though I mean come on, she's Aunt May" he just shrugged. I saw that his eyes were all sort of nervous for some reason, like he actually did need to be somewhere.  
"See you at school tomorrow then?"  
"Of course" he answered as if it was obvious. He hugged me goodbye and then left. I tried not to be suspicious about what he was actually up too.

_What if he actually is needed though, he's your best friend there's no way he'd ever lie to you_ I had to assure myself

My family and I ate dinner and of course my mom made me these amazing cupcakes and I ate them in the special way that I do. It's sort of weird I like to break the cup cake in half flip the top over and make a cupcake sandwich and it's amazing. My parents and Nicky. Nicky got me a pair of converse that I'm sure my mom helped him purchase and my got me a kitten. She's adorable, she's all gray and I named her Kitty Bennet get it? I was very happy about getting a kitten but it also made me wonder if my parents thought I was a future cat lady.

When I was about to go to sleep I saw that my window was mysteriously open, when I walked into my bedroom. I knew I hadn't left it open earlier but maybe I was just mistaken or maybe Nicky had been fulling around with it. I went to go close it but saw on the window sill was a cupcake sandwich just like I like it with a candle sticking out of it. Next to it was a note.

_Make a wish Birthday girl _

_-from your best friend EVAR!  
_Ok that was weird how the hell did Peter get a cupcake on my windowsill. I heard this weird swishing noise and saw someone flying through the trees. The way the person moved was sort of weird. They would shoot something out of their wrist to pull them towards something and shoot another to move onto the next spot. Nicky's pounding footsteps rang in my ears as he ran into my room awkwardly holding Kitty Bennet, who liked like she wanted to scratch his face off.  
"Did you see him?" he asked me.  
"Who?"  
"Spiderman, the kids at my school told me about him and he's awesome. He's a superhero!"  
"Was that him flying over there?" I asked pointing in the direction he went off too.  
"So you did see him?" Nicky smiled at me. I wasn't sure actually what I saw but to make him happy I just simply said  
"I guess I did" and I smiled back at him and blew out the candle on my cupcake.

**Wooohooo chapter one is done! I hope you liked it :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello people! Thanks for the positive reviews on the last chp hope you enjoy this one :D**

_I had the camera on me as I scrolled through the comments on my last video.  
_

_"Peter we have comments and with questions too. We have fans!" I exclaimed.  
"Awesome" he said unenthusiastically as he edited a picture.  
"I need you too answer some of them"  
"I'm good" I spun around in my spinny chair and did a puppy dog pout but he didn't look at me.  
"Please?"  
_

_"Kinda busy here, you do remember we're working on a yearbook right?"  
_

_"I'll be your best friend forever"  
"I'm good without that" I let out an over dramatic gasp. He spun around and smiled at me and then rolled over to me. When he was half way to my desk he stumbled and fell out of his chair. I laughed at that but looked away.  
_

_"I meant to do that as a physical sort of comedy" he excused himself.  
_

_"Uh huh sure you did?" I nodded at him. " Alright first question, how did you two meet? Written by SherlockintheTARDIS101"  
_

_"Well since you have asked I shall tell you" I put a little clip in bow in Peters hair, grabbed his glasses and put a newsboy cap on my head.  
"Here take this and read the highlighted lines"  
"What?" he asked looking very confused.  
"'Sup name's Peter I'm only the most smartest 5th grader here. Who are you?" I imitated him using my manly voice.  
_

_"I have never talked like that or worn a newsboy cap"  
_

_"Shhh your not supposed to break character" I put a finger to his lips. He gave me a playful look.  
_

_"Well hi I'm Genevieve but you can call me Genny, I'm supposed to sit next to you because I won't stop talking to my now former bff and yeah hair flip" he said in a southern accent laughing at the same time as he 'flipped his hair'  
"Oh so now this has suddenly turned into Steel Magnolias or something" I joked.  
"Eh eh eh don't break character" he joked with me. I stuck my tounge out at him.  
_

_"Alright sounds cool yo I think you can chill with me cause you seem supermegafoxyawesomehot"  
_

_"Really? Supermegafoxyawesomehot?" he commented.  
_

_"Yeah well you seem like a total hot dream bomb" he said._

"That is definitley not in the script" I commented.

_"Sooooooooo apparently we're supposed to cut open these sheep eyeballs" he went on.  
"Yeah let's do it bro"  
_

_"And this is what happened next" Peter broke character and he fake vomited.  
"Ever since then we've been close friends and all it took was for her to puke on me. Funnest trip to the nurses office ever" he said.  
"Really awwww thanks" I laid my head down on his shoulder.  
_

* * *

"And then Lizzie told me today that when she was in her car with her mom she saw him fly right over her" Nicky squealed as we walked home with Peter.

"Who's he talking about?" Peter asked.  
"Spiderman" Nicky said. Peter smiled to himself for a moment.  
"Really what do you think of him?"  
"I think he's amazing I want to meet him someday"

"I hadn't heard about him since this weekend" I said now searching for Spiderman on my phone. I found pictures of this guy in a red and blue spandex suit just flying through the city.

"He's got a nice ass that's nice to look at with that spandex on" I commented as I looked at one picture. Nicky gasped for a moment.  
"Sorry butt... I meant to say butt" I told him and he laughed at that and Peter just slightly blushed.

"He seems cool" I said putting my phone away in my back pocket.  
"Cool?" Nicky said.  
"Awesome" I corrected myself and he nodded then he ran ahead of us. I shoulder bumped Peter for some random reason and he laughed at that.  
"So what have you and Gwen been up too lately?" I asked.  
"What?" he asked back.

"You know you're girlfriend?" I reminded him.  
"Oh...we...um...we broke up"  
"Really?" I was shocked I had actually thought they made a cute couple.

"We're still friends though"  
"That's to bad still" he just shrugged like it was nothing but it seemed like there was more to it that he wasn't telling me. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately, not telling me anything. I didn't want to prod him because I didn't want to annoy but it still bothered me. He knew he could tell me anything so why wasn't he? I heard this car horn honk and looked up to find Nicky standing in the middle of the street with this semi coming towards him. He didn't seem to move out of fear and he looked to me for a help. I felt my legs start to pick up but everything slowed down it seemed like I wasn't going fast enough and that the truck was going faster, before I knew it the truck had rushed right past me and Nicky was no longer in the middle of the road. I felt my heart stop for a moment.

"Are you alright?" I heard Peter ask off in the distance. Then suddenly I realized he was no longer beside me. I followed his voice and saw he was across the street with Nicky holding onto him tightly. I slowly felt air come back into my lungs as I relaxed and ran across the street towards him. Nicky let go of Peter and ran to me.

"I grabbed him the moment I saw him" Peter explained. I smiled at him and then got down to Nicky's level.  
"I'm sorry I should've looked both ways before crossing but I was trying to beat you guys home...and...and" Nicky tried to explain to me but he just ended up crying but I hugged him to me.

"For a moment I thought I lost you there bud" I told him.

"I'm sorry" he apologized. We walked the rest of the way home a bit in silence. When I let Nicky in he ran to my mom. I was about to follow him in but I turned to Peter and nearly jumped on him as I gave him a hug.  
"Thank you" I said. I felt him rub my back in reassurance.

"Did I ever tell you, you were my best friend ever" I smiled at him as I wiped a stray tear that had fallen from my eye.

* * *

It was around midnight and someone was shaking me awake.  
"Genny, Genny, wake up!" Nicky whispered to me excitedly as he shook me awake.  
"What?" I asked. He grabbed my hand and led me to his room and standing right there in the middle of it was the man in the red and blue spandex with the nice ass himself Spiderman. He gave me a small wave. I awkwardly waved back.

"He came by to hi to me Genny. TO ME" Nicky smiled at me. I didn't know how to respond to this. Should I have been freaked out or excited I mean there was a stranger in our house wearing not so normal clothes and the first place he stopped in was a little boys room? Before he could say anything he started to climb out Nicky's window.

"You're leaving already?" Nicky complained. He pointed his fingers out the window as if cueing something and we heard the familiar police sirens.  
"Go get 'em" Nicky said. Before I knew it he shot a web out and zoomed out of the room. Nicky and I watched as he went away.  
"That was amazing" Nicky sighed.  
"Why didn't he talk?" I asked.  
"He did to me at least maybe he's shy? Maybe he has a crush on you" Nicky suggested. I rolled my eyes at him, shut and locked his window, ruffled his hair, and then went off to bed.

**Yay so seriously if you have any suggestions on what to do next feel free to tell me cuz i'm just kinda going with the flow right here. Anyways hope you enjoyed it :D**


	4. Chapter 3

I felt something pounce on me waking me up. I opened my eyes too see Kitty Bennet looking down at me.  
"Go away it's a Saturday I don't need you to wake me up" I told her. Who needs alarm clocks when you could have a cat that jumps on you to wake you up in the morning. She just looked down at me it was like we were having a staring contest. Finally I just tossed her off of me. I turned over in bed and went back to sleep.

"Psst, Genny, Genny wake up!"Nicky shook me awake.  
"Seriously" I mumbled to myself. I looked at him.

"What?"  
"Dad says you have to get dressed"  
"Why?"  
"He said we're going somewhere in New Jersey" That immediately woke me up.

"What?" he just shrugged and walked back out. I quickly slid on some sweatpants and a sweat shirt Peter had left behind years ago. He never really asked for it back so I just kept it and actually grew into it. I went out to the living room and crossed my arms making sure I was standing my ground.  
"I am not going" I told my parents as they started to pack things up to take out to the car.  
"It's not like we're moving there today we're just checking out a house" My mom sighed.

"No we are not we're staying here" I told them.  
"Come on think of it as an adventure" my dad tried to perk me up.  
"That phrase only helped me out once when I was five and our car broke down on the side of the road"

"You're going" he said. I made no facial expressions.  
"Genevieve Williams" my mom said in her threatening voice. I rolled my eyes at her as I grabbed my purse and headed down to the car with Nicky. We spent almost the whole trip to Manasquan in silence. When we were in the Manhattan area Nicky pointed to Stark Towers as we passed by it.

"That's where Iron Man works" he told me.

"Do you just stalk superheros?" I asked.  
"Noooo" he smiled at me. It took us a couple of hours to finally get to Manasquan but when we did, I hate to admit it, but it was actually really pretty. It's right by the beach which was a plus for Nicky.  
"See I told you they were going to like it" I heard my dad whisper to my mom as he looked at Nicky and I in the rear view mirror.

"We're just looking dad" I snapped at him. Both of my parents rolled their eyes at me. My dad stopped in front of this nice two story house where there was this smiley real estate agent right in front of it.  
"Hi I'm Cara I think we spoke on the phone" she shook my dad's hand.  
"I believe we did, this is my wife Joanne and my two kids Nicky and Genny" the real estate agent smiled at us.

"So what brings you all to Manasquean?" Cara asked my mom as we walked into the house.  
"Oh we're looking for some place safer to live"  
"I understand I heard crime has gotten worse after that terrorist attack"

"You mean the Lizard?" I asked. She just laughed at me.  
"No it ended up being a terrorist attack the lizard theory was just something made up by the students at Midtown High" she corrected me.

_What? _I wondered.

"Alright well here is the house" she motioned to the living room. The house was much bigger than the one in New York, it had a kitchen that was probably the size of our house and the bedrooms were amazing not to mention it was completely silent outside. How could people cope with living here in silence though.

"So I believe if I can persuade a couple people this house could all be yours in a couple months" the real estate agent told my dad as she walked us back out to our car. I looked to my dad wondering what he was going to say next.  
"We'll have to think about it" he answered her.  
"Alright I'll see if I can keep this on hold for you until next time" she said as she left us. We all climbed back into the car and headed home.  
"What'd you two think of it?" my mom asked Nicky and I.  
"I liked it" Nicky answered. I just kept silent and shrugged. When we were passing over the bridge on the way home I saw my dad look to me in the rear view mirror. Both my mom and Nicky were asleep.

"You know I want us to move because I like to keep us all safe right?" my dad asked.  
"Yeah" I sighed a bit annoyed as he tried to give me this speech again.  
"I don't think you understand how much I love you. I want you to be alive, I want to have grand babies someday and I want to see you get married and I'm just scared that if we stay where we are now something like that isn't going to happen. You have no idea how much your mom and I love you two" my dad explained making me feel slightly guilty. Here I was being the annoyed pissed off teenager and my dad was just doing what was best for us because he loved us.  
"I'm sorry" I apologized looking down into my lap. We heard police sirens behind us. I looked out the back window and saw there was a car chase heading right towards us.  
"Speaking of safety" my dad joked as he tried to pull over quickly but he was too slow as one of the cars hit the back of ours and we spun out of control and ended up almost tipping over the side of the bridge. The only thing keeping the car from tipping over was my parents sitting up front. I had my arm thrown across Nicky's chest and he looked around wide eyed. Nobody was hurt but we were all scared and we didn't know what to do.

"This is the NYPD please to stay calm we are coming to get you" this loud voice said over a megaphone.  
"Nicky just look forward" my mom advised him and he nodded his head I think he still didn't have a clue of what was going on. My dad's door was opened which shifted the car a bit.  
"Ok we're going to try and pull you out one at a time. Who's first?" this officer asked as he stuck his head inside the car holding a flashlight in his hands. We didn't even have to speak to know who would go first. I quickly unbuckled Nicky and helped him climb out first. Again the car shifted a bit.  
"Alright one of you in the front has to go now" the officer said to my parents.

"You go ahead Jo we'll be fine" my dad assured her. She looked back at me nervously and I nodded at her encouraging her and trying to keep my cool. She slowly climbed out and the car didn't shift that much.

"Can you try and climb out now?" the officer asked me as he pointed his flashlight at me. I nodded but the moment I got up the car tipped all the way backwards and we were now falling off the bridge. So this was how I was going to die in a car with my dad hurling towards the Hudson river.

_Well I think I lived a good life_ I tried to tell the falling stopped which jolted the car a bit and I fell against the back seat hard knocking the wind out of me.. My dad and I were both silent and I finally said what was all on our minds.  
"What the hell just happened?" There was a loud thud on the car and I saw the familiar spider mask through the dashboard as Spiderman landed on the hood. I let out a sigh of relief.  
"Take her first" my dad pointed to me. Apparently he needed no introduction to who that was. Spiderman held his hand out to me through where my dad's door had been.  
"Go on I'll be fine"  
"That's what you said to mom and then the car tipped over"  
"But we're still alive" he smiled at me.  
"I promise" he promised me. I climbed out and took Spiderman's hand as he helped me climb up and then he put his arm around my waist.  
"Ok so what are we going to do are we-" And before I could finish my sentence I heard this swishing noise and we shot up into the sky and my unfinished sentence turned into a scream the next thing I knew we were we back on the bridge.  
"Nice sweatshirt" Spiderman said to me in this really deep voice.  
"Hang on your talking like Batman" I realized. He just went down and got my dad.  
Holy crap I just flew 50 feet in the air and escaped death. Is it weird that I just smiled at that thought. I saw Spiderman appear with my dad which was kind of funny seeing Spiderman's arm around his waist but I was very happy to see him. When Spiderman landed my dad on the bridge we all ran to my dad and hugged him.  
"Thanks" I smiled at Spiderman when I split a part from my dad. Nicky was right he was awesome.  
"Anytime" he said in his Batman voice again making me laugh.

"Come on what's your real voice sound like?" I asked him. He just shot a web and flew away.  
"That's not a really good answer" I shouted at him.  
"Who was that you were talking too?" the officer from earlier asked me looking suspicious.  
"Spiderman?" I told him.

"And you just-We have a spotting on the spider kid looks like he's heading east" he said into his walkie talkie.

_Guess him and the cops don't get along very well_ I thought.

**Yeah random place to end but I hope you enjoyed it I wanted to get like some family interaction going on and sorry If I got the whole like layout of New York wrong on what places are where.**


	5. Random Chp: Hugs

**SPOILERS IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN ANGELS TAKE MANHATTAN ON DOCTOR WHO DON'T READ THIS! THIS IS JUST SWEET RANDOM CHAPTER THAT SHOULDN'T BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY AND I WANTED TO WRITE AND DON'T WORRY YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE A DOCTOR WHO FAN TO UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ON! I JUST HAVE FEELS GOING ON RIGHT NOW AND I NEED TO LET THEM OUT :'(**

I sat alone in my room watching the newest episode of Doctor Who on my laptop crying my eyes out. I watched as Amy Pond turned towards the Doctor with tears glistening in her eyes as she knew this would be the last time she would ever see him.  
"Raggedy Man" she muttered to him. Both me and the characters on the show were practically sobbing now.  
"Goodbye" Amy choked out as she disappeared into oblivion to go after her husband. I paused the video on my laptop. My heart was beating at a million beats per minute and the tears wouldn't stop. I really needed a hug right now and someone to let me cry in front of. I knew it was stupid to cry over a TV show character but I didn't care, she had been one of my favorites and now she was gone. It felt like I lost one of my best friends. I tried to wipe my eyes but I couldn't stop. I didn't want to be alone right now. I silently got up and went into my parents room to see if my mom was still up, knowing that she could cheer me up at a moments notice and make me feel better about my sad excuse of a loss. I looked into my parents room and saw my mom was asleep. I smiled to myself and walked back to my room. I just felt the need to talk to someone about this.

I picked up my phone and dialed Peter's number in knowing already that it would probably already be off at this hour. I waited for the phone to immediately go to voice mail but it surprisingly rang. On the forth ring Peter picked it up.  
"Gen what's wrong?" Peter asked sounding worried.  
"Did I wake you?" I asked worriedly although I knew that was a stupid question cause he didn't sound tired at all. What was he doing up this late? I mean I had a valid excuse I was watching british television on my laptop.  
"No I've been up for awhile. Are you alright? You sound like you've been crying" he assumed.  
"I haven't" I lied.

"Remember you're telling this to someone who's known you since you were ten" he stated.  
"It's stupid" I told him wiping my tears.

"Hey if it's making you cry it's not that stupid" I smiled at that.  
"It's just Amy and Rory and-" I broke into tears again.  
"Amy and Rory?"

"Yeah they're this couple on-"  
"Doctor Who" he recalled. He really has been listening to my ramblings.  
"Yeah and they just left the show and it was really sad and now I'm crying and I just wanted to talk to someone and I kinda want a hug right now but I have no one and you can make fun of me all you want but I have a valid reason for crying" I said really quickly.  
"I'll be over in a second" he said.  
"What?"  
"You want a hug fine I'll give you one"  
"I was kidding, besides it's really late and who knows what creeps are out there or worse weeping angels" I told him making myself laugh as I remembered the monsters from the episode.  
"I'll beat them down because I am determined to give you that hug" I could hear him smiling. I sat in my room a while in silence. I hadn't really expected him to come until I heard a knock on my window. I looked out it and saw Peter.

"You actually came?" I whispered to him as I opened the window and he stealthily climbed into my room (AN: Gen's house is a one story house just putting that out there).  
"Yep" he responded giving me that cheeky smile of his.  
"So let's get this over with" he sighed as he threw his arms around me making me laugh.  
"I can't even get through the rest of the episode" I admitted to him.  
"Hang on you didn't even finish it?" he asked. I shook my head.  
"Then how do you know there isn't a happy ending?" he asked.  
"Because-"  
"Nope we're watching it together. I don't care if I don't know what's going on we are going to sit down and watch this" he said as he ran to my bed and jumped on it and then scooted over to leave room for me as Kitty Bennet jumped into his lap.  
"If I cry please don't make fun of me" I told him as I got down next to him and put my laptop on my lap. I hit play and we watched it together. When it was finally over I still ended up crying.  
"Well it was technically a happy ending" he tried to assure me I nodded but it still didn't stop me.

"Hey if you ever got sent back in time by those thingys I would have done the same too and gone after you and we could end up being two old folks in the 1940's doing wheel chair races till we died" he joked. I laughed at that.

"You and your TV shows" he sighed as he threw his arm around me and hugged me again close to him. I threw my arms around his waist and hugged him back.  
"Thanks" I told him as I sniffled.

**There's my random chp sorry if you didn't like it I will update an actual plotty story line chapter very soon I promise :D**


	6. Chapter 4

_"Ok, no Pete you roll your R's like this" I told him as I rolled my tongue feeling it hit the top of my mouth. I was testing out something I had learned in Spanish today on how some people don't know how to roll their R's in Spanish. I wanted to see now how many people I knew that actually couldn't roll their R's. Peter gave it a try but it all came out sounding like a slurred mess. I laughed at that.  
"It's not my fault it's genetics" he joked.  
"Try this, say pot of tea really fast" _  
_"Potoftea potoftea potoftea" he said.  
"So do you feel the tip of your tongue touching the top of your mouth?" he nodded.  
"Try and repeat that sort of movement in your mouth" he gave it a try but it came out in a slurred mess again making us both laugh.  
"So when are we going to start recording?" he asked.  
"Oh I already started" I smirked at him looking at the camera. He looked at the camera with me and got a bit embarrassed.  
"Everyone unsubscribe to her right now" he joked.  
"Don't listen to him he can't even roll his R's and he pronounces hola like holla" I tried to say over him and we both ended up laughing.  
"So should we update everyone on what's been going on?" he asked.  
"Not much has happened, well ok I guess I should probably talk about my near death experience" I said.  
"Did you trip while standing again?" I rolled my eyes. I retold him and everyone watching the tale of what happened on the bridge earlier that weekend Peter listened intently especially when I mentioned Spiderman.  
"The only thing I don't get is why would he disguise his voice that's kind of stupid when nobody knows who he is" I pointed out.  
"Maybe he's a manly man and has a naturally low voice" he said talking in a low voice.  
"That was freaky you sounded just like him" I realized. Peter paused for a moment. _

"_Well I'm good with impressions like this is my horse sound Weshnaw" he said. I gave him my you__'re weird look and then turned to the camera.  
"And I guess that means we are done for now so bye people hope you enjoyed" I waved at the camera.  
_

* * *

"Alright so let's say you have 1 apple and I gave you two more how many would you have?" I asked Nicky as we sat at the coffee table and I was helping him with his homework.

"3"

"Yes so that means 1+2=?"

"3?" I nodded.  
"Yes" he fist pumped the air. There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" my mom said as she went to go answer it.  
"Hello" I heard my mom say as she open the door.  
"Hi I'm looking for Genevieve Williams if I'm correct she's ginger and about yay high makes youtube videos with a nerd boy" this male voice said at the door. It sounded somewhat familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. Nicky and I were both silent now as we waited to hear my mom's response.  
"May I ask who you are?" she asked politely.

"Oh right pardon me the names Tony, Tony Stark" the man introduced himself. Nicky and I simultaneously gasped. I practically jumped off the couch and ran to the door.

"Hi I'm Gen very wonderful to meet you Mr. Stark" I budged my mom out of the way as I shook his hand and then I suddenly realized what I was wearing which was sweatpants, and a t-shirt.  
"I'm sorry who?" my mom asked budging back in. God my mom was clueless sometimes when it came to technology.

"One moment please?" I said shutting the door on him.  
"OK he used to make weapons, now he makes ways to provide energy to the city at low cost and oh yeah he's freakin' Iron Man" I whispered to her. She still looked confused.  
"Very powerful and very rich" I summed up for her.  
"What do you do on your youtube channel?" she looked at me suspiciously.  
"Ew mom?" I told her.

"Just give us a moment he could only be here for a good reason" I promised her. At least I hoped he was. I had no clue actually why he was here. My mom stood five feet away from the door as I opened it again.  
"Hi" I smiled at him again.  
"Hello" he smiled at me.  
"Sorry about the whole slamming the door in your face" I tried to say nonchalantly.  
"Quite alright happens to me a lot"  
"Really?"  
"No I'm Tony Stark sweetie"

"Would you like to come in?" I offered.  
"Actually just came by to give you this" he said handing what looked like a very fancy invitation.  
"Are you sure you're at the right address?"

"The Stark company is looking for new ways to branch out and get the word out about clean energy, people like your videos and I would like you to come to the gala tonight and we could talk about about a possible internship for you where you could plug in Stark Industries every once in awhile"

_Holy crap don't faint_ I had to tell myself.  
"Alright I'll look forward to that"  
"Don't worry Pepper made sure that I'd tell you that I'll being serving sodie pop for you kiddies because I know your mom is eavesdropping on us so she doesn't have to worry about you boozing" I looked over my shoulder at my mom.  
"He is right about that" she nodded.  
"Bring nerd boy along too" he advised as he walked to his Rolls Royce.

"His names Peter"

"Yeah but I think Ginger and Nerd Boy would sound better on a t-shirt" he smiled.  
"See you at the gala" was the last thing he said as his driver closed his door.  
"Alright see you then" I tried to keep my cool. Once the car was gone. I shut the door and started bouncing up and down like a maniac.

* * *

The moment Mr. Stark had left I had convinced my mom to let me go to the gala by promising her that I'd be very very safe not to mention it made her feel better when I told her I'd make Peter come along with me. Which luckily he did.  
"Now I'm going to call every hour to check up on you two" Aunt May told us as we got out of her car. Peter was dressed in this very nice suit that I knew he had worn to his uncle Ben's funeral and I had managed to find an old homecoming dress.  
"Got you" I assured her as I waved my cell phone to show her I had it.  
"And if either one of you dies don't come home because me or Joanne will kill the other" she joked.  
"Got you" Peter and I said in unison.  
"Have fun" she smiled at us as she left. We both turned around. We were way out of our comfort zone when we entered the Gala.  
"So you look good" Peter complimented me.  
"You're not to shabby yourself Mr. Bond nice shoes by the way" I pointed to his converse. He just shrugged like it was nothing and I laughed.

"So you ever been to a fancy Gala before?" I asked.  
"There was that one field trip where we ate at an Italian restaurant to learn about carbs does that count?"  
"'Fraid I'm going to have to say no" we just started to walk around the huge ballroom where people probably twice our age were just sitting and talking or dancing to the classical music that was being performed live.

"Look at us living the high life" I shoulder bumped him.  
"It's all because of you Ms. Youtube" he threw his arm around my shoulder. We watched the people dance for a while. Then finally Peter turned towards me and asked for my hand.  
"Care to dance?" he asked giving me his cheeky smile.  
"You don't know how to waltz" I reminded him. He shrugged again. I took his hand and he awkwardly put his arm around my waist I tried to put my hands in the right spot. We both had no clue what were doing we just ended up bumping into the older couples trying to hold back our laughter finally we had to stop when this one woman gave us a dirty look. We walked off the dance floor with what were terrible attempts at straight faces but ended up laughing anyways. We ended up walking past this woman with beautiful orange hair. She smiled at us when she saw us.

"Gen and Peter?" she asked. We turned towards her.  
"Hi I'm Pepper Potts I work with Tony" she held her hand out to me.  
"Oh hello there I'm Gen and he's Peter obviously" she laughed at that.  
"Tony showed me your videos and I thought they were adorable especially the way you two interact with each other" Peter and I both bit our bottom lips and looked away from each other for a minute, but I quickly fixed my composure.  
"Really? Thanks I'm trying to get into film school" She smiled at me. I felt bad for asking her this but I really wanted to know more about my possible internship. If I got to work the Stark Industries I think I could probably get into any school I wanted maybe I could pull Peter in as well.  
"So is Tony here? He said he wanted to talk about some internship"

"Well he'll be here soon he kinda likes to make a big entrance you know with him being all-"  
"Yeah" I understood. Suddenly the music stopped abruptly.  
"Alright everyone get down" this loud voice shouted and I realized it was one of the waiters at the party and he shot a gun up into the air. He wasn't alone all the other waiters pulled out there guns and pointed them at the crowd. Pepper and I got down quickly. I looked around for Peter but he was gone.  
"Peter?" I whispered, but I couldn't find him anywhere. Just then I felt these strong hands grab onto my arm and I was lifted up and led to the middle of the now empty dance floor along with Pepper. I kept searching the room desperately for Peter

"Alright now Ms. Potts I want you to give me the code to Stark's bank account or else little red over here get's it" one of the waiter's said to her as another pointed his gun into the side of my head. I felt like a complete coward when I just started crying right there. I had always pictured myself being heroic at a moment like this and saving myself like I was some bad ass chick in a movie but somehow real life decided to show me that I was just a little girl that couldn't do anything but cry. Pepper just stayed quiet as if she was waiting for something. The guy who had spoken to her and grabbed her arm.

"Tell me the code" he slightly shook her.  
"Honestly you tough guys are all idiots you want to rob someone and you decide to rob Tony Stark one of the best inventors of our time? I'm a bit ashamed you all couldn't have thought of something cleverer because right now as I'm saying this every camera in this room is scanning your face and sending a nice and beautiful picture of it to the NYPD. And if your not scared of them I would be even more scared of what's going to happen when Tony shows up and see you all have crashed his party. I think you should have prepared a bit more for this" Pepper smiled at him and I did too I wish I could have been as brave as her.

"I think you're bluffing" he replied. The guy she had spoken to made eye contact with the one grabbing onto my arm and I heard him pull back the hammar on his gun.

"So tell me the code?" he asked her.

**Hopefully you liked this chapter I promise I will put Gwen in future ones :D**


	7. Chapter 5

**_Omg guys soo sorry that was completely on accident! I am never going to try and update that late again hahaha I'm sorry ahhh anyway I'm sure you're probably thinking...what? your updating? but it's only been... a couple months yeah sorry guys inspiration for this chp really didn't hit till now and i'm sorry if it's short but i hope you enjoy it! Also what would you guys think if i tried to tie this in with avengers im not sure if i will but while typing it kinda popped in my head like hey if tony's gonna be this why not several other ppl. Like couldn't you totally just see Gen gushing over Thor's muscles and calling Capt America a cute little puppy? hahaha well anyways I'll shut up now and let you guys do the reading.  
_**

_Peter flicked on Gen's camera as he waited by himself in the old computer lab where him and Gen worked on yearbook.  
_

_"Hi," he waved to camera and sat down in his rolling chair.  
"So I know these are Gen's videos and that I'm just the witty sidekick that cracks a joke from time to time, but the thing is I really need to get her to talk to me. What happened was...something happened and I'm not going to say anything about it because it's her business, not mine, but let's just say the end result did not end well and now she really won't talk to me. And I get that if a girl is mad at you, you stay as far away from her as you can and I've tried to keep my distance but I need to end this. I haven't spoken to her in a week. And that's a long time to go without speaking to someone that's been your best friend since 5th grade-" Peter was cut off by the door opening behind him and he turned around to find Gwen and Gen walking into the room together. Peter gave Gen a sympathetic look as he saw the sling she wore around her arm and tried to give a smile to Gwen who was carrying Gen's books for her. _

_"Are you filming?" Gen tried to ask nonchalantly. _

_"Um yeah it's been awhile since you've updated so thought I'd do it for you. The fan's were complaining you know?" he tried to crack a joke but she didn't even give him a smile. _

_"Thanks Gwen you have no idea how much I needed someone to be my right arm," Gen thanked Gwen.  
"No problem text me if you can if you need any help. Bye Pete," Gwen said as she nodded towards Peter and shut the door behind her as she left. Gen sat down in her rolling chair and rolled into the camera next to him. The two sat in awkward silence for a minute or so, sneaking glances at each other waiting for the other to talk.  
"Hi," Peter awkwardly greeted her.  
"Hi," Gen replied back. _

_"How's your arm?" he asked.  
"Been better,"  
"Do you wanna talk?"_

_"About my arm or about..."  
_

_"Let's here how you got the battle wound," Gen looked up at the camera now and let out a sigh.  
"Well as you all know last time we uploaded we were about to go to a gala hosted by Stark Industries but then something happened. There was a break in..."_

* * *

I didn't really know what I was expecting. When I heard the gunshot I thought it was me that had been shot and I had been shot in one of those places on your body where it would kill me instantly and now I was a ghost. However, when I opened my eyes I certainly didn't feel very ghostlike. People bumped into me and I could still feel Pepper Pott's tight grip on my wrist as she pulled me to safety. I for some reason looked up when my face ran into a dangling spider web and saw the guy that had held me at gunpoint was stuck in a huge web. He must have accidentally set off the trigger when something,or someone, had caught him in that web. The one who had been holding me back was trying to run around and find a way out so he wouldn't get busted like his partner. As if it was all planned out Tony Stark burst through the ceiling in his Iron Man suit. I could hear the police sirens outside.

"Alright boys parties over," Tony said to the guy who had held me back as he held up one of his blasters towards him.

"Shoot her! Shoot her so we can get something out of this failed job," the guy in the web shouted at his partner. The man he had shouted at quickly pulled out his own gun and tried to aim it at Pepper. Luckily Tony had knocked him out of the way. However the moved had sort of caused a chain reaction and the guys finger slipped on the trigger. the next thing I knew I was on the ground with my arm bleeding.  
"Oh god Tony, clear these people out of here and get me a medic," My vision was sort of fading and all I could manage to mutter was "Oh shit this hurts".

"I've got it," I heard a familiar voice say.  
"Easy kid this is big boy work go save a cat in a tree," Tony reprimanded the voice.

"She needs help fast and I can get her quicker to the hospital then any ambulance can, she's the only one who needs medical attention," the voice protested.  
"We've got it covered," Pepper whispered to the voice giving him the ok to take me to the hospital. Suddenly I was being picked up and that did not suit my arm well.  
"Owowowoowowowowow," I complained.  
"You'll be fine Gen," the voice whispered to me.  
"Pete?" I asked as I recognized it. And then after that I sort of blacked out from blood loss, then after i don't know how long I woke up feeling like I was sort of on a boat. You know how it goes up and down in a rhythmic motion that's what I was feeling, except I seemed to be on a windy boat. I opened my eyes and saw Manhattan below me.  
"Oh my god!" I almost screamed gripping on to whatever was holding me.

"Choking," I heard Pete's voice say. I finally got a good view of what I was trying to hold on to and saw Spiderman.  
"Sorry Pete," I apologized loosening my grip. Hang on wait what?

"Peter?" I asked completely flabbergasted.  
"What? I'm sorry who?" Spiderman corrected himself as he cleared his voice.  
"Oh my god, oh my god!" I realized. And then I looked down below me and realized how freaking high I was and that this was not safe at all!  
"Oh my god!" I repeated.  
"Y-yyyyou-you're how?" I asked. He didn't answer.  
"Put me down," I told him.  
"No,"  
"NOW!" I snapped at him and then he swung over to the roof of an apartment complex. When he put me down he looked at me and I walked up to Spiderman and ripped his mask off with my good arm. And there he was my best friend.  
"Gen I can explain," I threw his mask at him.  
"When were you going to tell me?" I asked him. He stayed silent. _So never then_ I realized.  
"We have to go to the hospital Gen your arm, I'll explain everything later," he tried to bargain with me.  
"Yeah I know it hurts, more on that later. I can't believe this you're Spiderman!" I said to him and he quickly put a gloved hand over my mouth. I felt tears well up in my eyes how could I be so stupid? How did I not notice? Wasn't I supposed to be the one who knew everything about him? I smacked Pete's hand away.  
"Gen,"  
"You can take me to the hospital and leave me there. I'll walk in by myself," I agreed not talking to him.

* * *

_"And that's how I got shot,_" _Gen finished her story. _

_"So nothing else happened then?" he asked as he realized she had given the audience a slightly edited version of what actually happened and that she didn't mention who he really was.  
_

_"You could have told me about the other guy," she mumbled. Peter turned to his best friend and she looked back at him.  
"I would have kept it a secret," she told him the truth.  
"I know I just didn't want you to get hurt, there's people out there you know," he tried to explain._

_"Yeah, I know I've seen Superman," she sighed and gave him a little side smile and then lightly punched him in the shoulder with her good arm and he smiled back at her and ended up hugging her.  
"Ow still hurts Pete," she reminded him and slightly backed off. Just then Gen's phone went off in her backpack. Gen tried to reach for it with her left arm but was having trouble and so Pete grabbed it for her and looked at the screen.  
"Do you recognize this number?" he asked showing her the number. She shook her head, and he answered it and put it up to her ear for her.  
"Hello?...Yes...Yes...Yes!...Alright thank you see you soon. Thank you!" she exclaimed as she spoke on the phone.  
"Who was that?" Pete asked.  
"I just got a job at Stark Industries" Gen smiled at the camera.  
_

**Yes I know it was short but I hope you liked it!  
**


End file.
